


Her Fears

by Vocachuuu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: Misaki doesn't want to admit how easily freaked out she can be at times - which becomes an issue when Kokoro decides the band should watch a horror movie.





	Her Fears

**Author's Note:**

> it took me a while to gather the self confidence to post this sjsjhdh i hope you all enjoy !!
> 
> this was requested on my twitter, @hanayagay !!

“Let’s have a movie night!” Kokoro had exclaimed that afternoon, with a glint in her eyes that let Misaki know that it wasn’t just a suggestion. Whether everyone wanted to or not, they would certainly have a movie night. That’s just how Kokoro is; she made plans at the oddest times, and her wishes were always granted. It was a bit tiresome at first, but Misaki had grown used to it.

 

A movie sounded normal. Kokoro would probably pick some crazy adventure movie, and most of the band would pass out before it even ended - that was Misaki’s guess, anyways. Which ended up being very,  _ very _ incorrect. It wasn’t at all what she expected when Kokoro said she already had a movie in mind.

 

She didn’t want to put up too much of a fight, though, because then the rest of the band would find out about… Her little secret. Misaki’s secret, the fact that she was unbelievably, almost amusingly so,  _ terrified _ of horror movies. And a horror movie was precisely what Kokoro had chosen for their movie night.

 

Misaki didn’t want to admit that she had such a fear. She wouldn’t ever hear the end of it. Plus, she wanted to be someone that Kanon could rely on, and why would Kanon ever want to rely on a girl who is scared so easily? So she agreed nonchalantly, and stared blankly at the blanket on her lap as Kokoro set up. It didn’t help that her personal theater was so huge and empty; who knew what could possibly be lurking in all that unseen space, blanketed in darkness? 

 

It was more than unsettling, and Misaki couldn’t help looking anywhere except the screen as the movie began. The sound was loud, booming all around them and sounding frighteningly real - it was hard to ignore, even when she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to drown out the sound with her own thoughts. The attempts were fruitless, and she was left listening to all kinds of horrifying sounds.  _ Why would anyone willingly watch something like this..?! _

 

Shockingly enough, everyone was silent throughout the movie. Kokoro usually had such a short attention span, and Misaki would’ve expected Kanon to start crying or something. Taking the risk, she opened her eyes, taking a quick peek at the other band members. Kaoru, to her right, seemed passive enough, watching the movie intently. Meanwhile, to her left, she saw a sight that didn’t quite surprise her at all. Kanon, clinging to Kokoro, had ended up passing out - and it seemed Kokoro and Hagumi had either become bored or just tired, since they were also sound asleep. Since three of the four other band members were asleep, Misaki decided it was safe to make a run for the bathroom or something,  _ anything _ other than inside the theater. Except… The soft glow of the exit sign seemed so far away, and the theater was… So, so dark… 

 

A particularly terrifying, bloody scene had her making up her mind quickly, and Misaki threw Kokoro’s blanket off of herself. Kaoru turned to her immediately, caught off guard, and all Misaki could get out was “I’m heading to the bathroom,” before making a - hopefully nonchalant - run for the exit. Her small journey was successful, but suddenly her head was spinning and it was quite difficult to focus. Outside of the private theater, she stepped towards the wall, allowing herself to lean on it for balance. Squeezing her eyes shut, Misaki tried to calm herself by regulating her breathing.  _ Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale… _

 

“Misaki?” 

 

Still jumpy from the anxiety she felt from watching the movie, Misaki jerked towards the wall, hitting her head. She yelled out in pain, followed by a jumbled string of swears. Holding the part of her head she hit, Misaki slowly looked up towards the source of the voice; Kaoru.

 

“You surprised me,” Misaki informed her, though it was quite clear without saying. “Shouldn’t you be watching the… The, uh…”

 

“The movie?” 

 

“Right. That.” Shutting her eyes, Misaki lowered her hands from her head, slowly leaning against the wall. Footsteps approached her, and she could soon feel Kaoru’s presence beside her.

 

“Misaki, perhaps… Are you shivering?” Along with the inquiry, Kaoru placed a hand on the other’s arm; who, in her anxious, unconscious retaliation once again, responded by jerking away sharply. Her expression immediately turned regretful, though, and she averted her gaze.

 

“Sorry… No, I’m not. Wh-what makes you think that?”

 

“You are… Quite clearly quivering.”

 

“Uh, it’s cold. I’m cold. That’s it…”

 

More slowly, more carefully than previously, Kaoru reached for Misaki’s arm. There was no reaction; just Misaki dully staring at her feet, knees weak and shaking noticeably. After confirming her own suspicions, Kaoru lightly rubbed at Misaki’s arm for a brief moment, before opting to slide her arm around her waist instead. 

 

“Do not hide from me, my beloved. As the great bard once said,  _ “Nothing can come of nothing.” _ Speak to me. What ails you?”

 

_ I… don’t think she quite understands the meaning of those words, but they sort of make sense..? Maybe…? _

 

“I just feel, uh… Sick.” Hesitantly, she leaned towards Kaoru; her touch was so warm and comforting, it gave Misaki a sense of security. She felt safe, as long as she was in Kaoru’s arms.

 

“I suppose you do look quite pale, yes… However, you were fine all throughout the morning and afternoon.” 

 

Taking a deep breath, Misaki swallowed thickly. Those walls she wanted so desperately to keep up began to crumble, and she gave up hiding. Lying wasn’t going to help anyone. “Okay, fine! You caught me. The movie scared me. I ran out here because I felt like I was going to… To pass out, or throw up, or  _ something.  _ There, now you know. Happy?”

 

She felt bad for speaking so harshly, but it wasn’t as if she could really control herself at the moment. Hopefully that was easy enough for Kaoru to understand.

 

“Happy? Why, how could I be happy? My beloved princess is sick to her stomach with fear. It breaks my heart to see you like this, Misaki, considering how calm and collected you usually are.” Pulling away, Kaoru instead moved to stand in front of Misaki. Before the younger could react, she was pulled into a loving embrace. “Oh, how it pains me to see you bottle up and suppress so many of your emotions. Even the best of us must weep at times - so, please, allow yourself to release all your built up emotions, for my own peace of mind.”

 

Misaki had wrapped her arms around Kaoru in response, face buried within the crook of her neck. She was silent for a moment, taking a few seconds to just… Be held. To clear her mind of any lingering anxiety, to calm her rapid heartbeat. 

 

“K-Kaoru-san… Don’t say things like that to me, you idiot. If you do, I could… I-I might…” She fell silent, frightened by the sound of her voice wavering. How, she wondered, did Kaoru always manage to make her self-built walls fall apart? Kaoru could be such an idiot sometimes, but God, was she skilled at toying with Misaki’s heart.

 

“Then, I’ll bring you somewhere where you can rest.” Kaoru stepped back, and in one swift movement, she scooped Misaki into her arms. The feeling was foreign, being carried so… Delicately. Like something fragile, something precious.

 

Though that didn’t change how embarrassing it was. 

 

She felt as if she was on fire by the time they reached the guest room. Kaoru had placed her gently on the bed, and had moved to step away when Misaki grabbed the fabric of her shirt almost desperately.

 

“Worry not, my little kitten,” she assured, taking the hand that had grasped for her and pressing a feather-like kiss against the fingertips. “Allow me just a moment to get dressed. I’ll join you momentarily.”

 

Flustered, Misaki pulled away, looking down at the blankets spread out beneath her. She felt many conflicting emotions, and all she could do was smile uncertainly to herself. As ridiculous as Kaoru could be sometimes, she was still the loveliest girlfriend Misaki could possibly hope for. Never, never would she wish for anything more than Kaoru.

 

Beside her, the bed dipped as Kaoru sat down. Before she could pull up the blankets, Misaki grabbed her wrist, catching her attention. Gentle red eyes glanced upwards, towards Misaki, and widened in surprise when the brunette leaned closer without warning. The space between them was closed, and Misaki felt herself practically melt into Kaoru’s touch. 

  
Briefly, Misaki wondered what would happen to the other three, who had fallen asleep in the theater.  _ Those black suit weirdos will probably take care of it, _ she assured herself, and allowed herself to relax in Kaoru’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is welcome, but im pretty fragile so be gentle !! also, kudos and comments help keep me motivated, so id appreciate them! ♡ 
> 
> thanks for reading !


End file.
